


One for the Team

by kingiwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingiwaizumi/pseuds/kingiwaizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aoba Johsai volleyball club is running low on money, so what better way to raise money than a maid café?</p><p>Of course, it's Oikawa's brilliant idea, and Hanamaki can't bring himself to complain.</p><p>(Iwaizumi in a maid uniform, need I say more?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting something! Sorry for the wait, but this is quite lengthy, so I hope it makes up for it?
> 
> This was requested by a lovely anon:
> 
> " Can I request some maid!iwa? Oiiwa or hanaiwa, maybe even both? Btw, I love your writing so much! You're a blessing to this world for writing bottom!iwa "
> 
> I hope you like it anon! This is just pure sin, so much sin
> 
> (Yes, this was inspired by the Free! OVA, for all you gay swimmer lovers out there)

"Bad news," Oikawa starts, making the rest of the team turn their heads in curiosity.

"What is it?" Iwaizumi is the first to ask, followed by a few hums from the other team members.

"Our volleyball club is running low on money," Oikawa explains, "especially after going to volleyball camp all the way in Tokyo."

"What are we going to do then?" Kindaichi asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Worry not, Kindaichi," Oikawa smiles, placing a hand over his chest as he closed his eyes, " _Oikawa-san_ has got it all covered."

"This can't be good," Hanamaki whispers to Matsukawa, who nods in agreement.

"I heard that," Oikawa glares at Hanamaki, "besides, we all know my ideas are the best."

"Weren't you the one who suggested we go for a hike that one time even though the weather clearly showed it was a bad idea?" Yahaba asked.

"Yeah, but—"

"I almost got struck by lightning that day," Iwaizumi interrupted, his hand balling up into a fist on the table, "don't forget that, Assikawa."

"Oh, how could I forget? It probably could've fried your brain, not that you use it, anyway." Oikawa smirked.

"That's it!" Iwaizumi lunged forward only to be held back by Kindaichi.

"H-How about we let him finish, Iwaizumi-san?" Kindaichi asked with a nervous smile.

Iwaizumi sighed. "Fine," he agreed, although he was still bristling.

"As I was saying," Oikawa glanced over at Iwaizumi accusingly, "I got it all covered."

"And how exactly?" Matsukawa raised his eyebrows at Oikawa.

"So, that Aoba Johsai festival is coming up soon, right?" Oikawa asked to which everyone nodded. "I was thinking for our booth we should sell food! And what better way to sell food than at a maid cafe?!"

Everyone stared at Oikawa with equally unamused faces.

"A _maid_ cafe?" Hanamaki repeated with disbelief in his voice. "We're guys, don't you mean a butler cafe or something?"

"No, I know what I said," Oikawa responded matter-of-factly, "but, the idea for a butler cafe was already taken by the baseball team."

"Couldn't we do something else?" Kunimi asked, his face hinting his disagreement with the idea.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Oikawa said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm sure no one wants to see my manly legs in a skirt," Matsukawa spoke up, "I'm staying in the kitchen. Besides, I'm good at cooking."

"Alright," Oikawa nodded, "all the third years were going to stay in the kitchen, anyway."

The third years all sighed in relief as the second and first years all groaned.

"...except Iwa-chan." Oikawa added sheepishly.

Iwaizumi choked on air. " _Excuse me?_ "

"You heard me!" Oikawa said, sticking out his tongue playfully as he threw up a peace sign. The rest of the team snickered at Iwaizumi's expense as Oikawa continued, "I already ordered the maid uniforms, so there's no going back!"

"You can't be serious," Iwaizumi said in anger, "why me? Why not Hanamaki? _Hell_ , why not _you?_ "

"Because, Iwa-chan, although you don't have the most feminine arms," Oikawa began, gesturing towards Iwaizumi's muscular biceps, "you have the legs for it. Now stop complaining, the rest of the team is doing it, too."

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, but said no more. Hanamaki patted him assuringly on the shoulder and said, "Don't mind." Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes and brushed him off.

"Alright," Oikawa clapped his hands together, "then it's settled. The festival is in two days, so start practicing your manners! Meeting's over."

-

"Oikawa-san."

Oikawa looked up from where he was fixing a table decoration to see Kunimi and Kindaichi standing at the door.

"We put up all the door decorations," Kindaichi informed, "what do we do now?"

Oikawa shook his head. "No, that'll be all. Actually, I was just about call everyone over to give you guys your outfits!"

"Right..." Kindaichi and Kunimi both said, smiling tightly at Oikawa who was practically oozing excitement.

"Follow me!" Oikawa waved them over to a table with a box placed on it.

Kindaichi and Kunimi followed their captain, soon joined by the rest of the team who were called over by Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They all held the same look of dread, Iwaizumi looking the most resentful of them all. Oikawa opened the box, picking up and revealing one of the frilly dresses in his arms along with a matching headband, thigh highs, and heels. He looked at the tag, searching for the size.

"Okay..." Oikawa said as he examined the tag. "This one is Kunimi-chan's." Everyone turned to Kunimi, who walked up with a grim expression.

"Thanks..." Kunimi muttered, eyeing the dress and accessories in his hands before joining the others again.

Oikawa grabbed another dress from the pile. "Kyouken-chan!"

Kyoutani cursed under his breath as he walked up, grabbing his items as he glared at Oikawa all the while. "I hate you."

"Thank you," Oikawa smiled, unaffected, "Watari!"

The short boy grabbed his clothes with a forced smile, nodding politely and muttering a small 'thanks' before walking away.

"Let's see," Oikawa hummed, rummaging through the box before pulling out more clothes, "this one is... Kindaichi!"

"Y-Yes!" Kindaichi moved his hand up in salute before walking up rather stiffly and grabbing his clothing. "T-Thank you!"

"No problem," Oikawa lifted a finger and winked at his kouhai, "okay~! Yahaba!"

Yahaba laughed nervously as he was handed everything. "Thank you, Oikawa-san."

"And last, but not least," Oikawa smiled widely as he held the last dress up proudly, "Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi groaned as the rest of the team giggled. Hanamaki raised an eyebrow. "Are those _garters?_ "

"Maybe..." Oikawa shrugged nonchalantly.

Iwaizumi yanked the clothes from Oikawa's hands. "I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah," Oikawa dismissed the threat, "now, _shoo, shoo_ , and go change!"

The team dispersed with grumbles as they left to change. Hanamaki and Matsukawa remained where they were. "What about us?" Matsukawa asked.

"Don't worry, we get to look cool with..." Oikawa pulled out more clothes from the box. "Butler clothes!"

"Sweet!" Hanamaki grinned as Oikawa handed him his clothes.

Matsukawa was next. "Nice. Unfair, but nice."

"We're third years, so it's fair," Oikawa said.

"What about Iwaizumi then?" Hanamaki asked, looking at Oikawa skeptically.

"Oh, I just—"

"Wanted to see him a skirt," Matsukawa interrupted, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Oikawa fumbled with his words. "No- I mean—"

"You're a pervert, you even got him garters and everything." Hanamaki smirked.

"So? I just wanted to embarrass him." Oikawa crossed his arms.

" _Sure_ ," Hanamaki rolled his eyes, "admit it, you've got the hots for our vice captain and you just wanted to fulfill your fantasies. End of story."

Oikawa stuttered in embarrassment, "I-I— it's not like you guys _don't_ want to see him in a skirt!"

Hanamaki tapped his chin in thought before shrugging. "You're right, it'll be an experience."

"Not at the top of my list, but I don't mind it," Matsukawa admitted.

Oikawa relaxed at that. They dropped the subject and changed into their butler uniforms. Not long after, everyone began to return. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wolf whistled, holding back their laughs as they watched their flustered teammates walk in all dressed in ridiculous maid uniforms. Oikawa nodded approvingly as he scanned the room.

"Wait..." Oikawa paused. "Where's Iwa-chan?"

"Um..." Kindaichi played nervously with the front of his skirt. "He refused to come out of the bathroom. He actually said he was changing back into his normal clothes," he explained.

"What?!" Oikawa exclaimed. Not long after, Iwaizumi walked in, dressed in his casual clothes, storming over to Oikawa and shoving the maid clothes into his hands.

"Take it," Iwaizumi demanded, "I'm not doing this shit."

"Why not?" Oikawa whined.

" _Why not?_ " Iwaizumi repeated, seething. "The skirt is too fucking short!" He glanced around the room before looking back at Oikawa accusingly. "Theirs are perfectly fine! How come mine is so short?!"

"Oops," Oikawa lifted a hand to his mouth in order to cover his amused smile, "Iwa-chan, you're so short, I was only trying to match your measurements! My bad..."

Iwaizumi stared at him in disbelief. "Watari is shorter than me!" He turned to look at their libero, who slightly cowered in fear. His skirt was slightly above his knees, but still a good length. It was clearly longer than Iwaizumi's. Maybe if...

"Let me trade with Watari, then!"

"No can do, Iwa-chan! Watari's fits him perfectly, look!" Oikawa protested as he walked over and grabbed Watari by the shoulders, pushing him in front of Iwaizumi. Watari smiled nervously up at Iwaizumi, flinching as Iwaizumi growled in anger. Oikawa let go of Watari, who immediately scrambled away.

"And why do I have to wear garters?!" Iwaizumi asked.

"I just felt like embarrassing you a bit, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa practically sang, making Iwaizumi fume.

"Lies," Hanamaki coughed, making Matsukawa snicker.

"This is a joke. I'm not doing this." Iwaizumi lifted his hands up and shook his head.

"Come on, the team needs you! Take one for the team!" Oikawa protested, holding up the clothes to Iwaizumi's face.

The rest of the team nodded, looking at Iwaizumi desperately. It managed to make Iwaizumi break, not wanting to let down his teammates.

"Ugh, _fine_. But I am _not_ wearing the stupid garters," Iwaizumi gritted out.

"It'll help hold up your stockings, covering more skin," Oikawa offered, shamelessly dangling the garter belt in front of Iwaizumi's face.

"Okay, whatever. I'll do it," Iwaizumi huffed out, his eyes glancing to the side as he yanked the clothes from Oikawa's hand.

"Yay!" Oikawa clapped his hands together happily. "Alright, everyone, go get ready at the entrance while Iwa-chan goes and changes!"

Everyone scurried away, listening to their captain's orders. Hanamaki walked over to Oikawa. "Should I go make sure Iwaizumi doesn't back out again?"

"If you could, please," Oikawa begged, not wanting his plan to go to waste.

Hanamaki nodded, leaving to go find Iwaizumi. It wasn't difficult, having already assumed he was changing in the bathroom, as he walked up to a stall and knocked on it. "Iwaizumi?"

A loud thud was heard followed by a curse. " _Shit_ — yes?"

Hanamaki lifted his eyebrows in amusement. "You okay there?" He asked, his voice hinting laughter.

"I'm, _fuck_ , perfectly, ngh, fine!" Iwaizumi lied, clearly struggling. "...This shit is harder than it looks," he admitted after a small pause.

Hanamaki stood there for a moment. "...You need help or something?"

"Um..." Iwaizumi paused. "Yeah, actually, _please_."

"Okay," Hanamaki tapped the door softly, "let me in, then."

"I-It's open," Iwaizumi stuttered.

"Oh?" Hanamaki smirked, opening the stall door. "Are you a secret pervert, Iwaizumi? Leaving the door unlocked, hoping someone would walk in and see—"

Hanamaki stopped short at the sight in front of him. "—you." His voice was breathless as he finished his sentence.

Iwaizumi was sitting on the toilet seat, already wearing the maid uniform. His knees were pressed together with his hands placed on his lap as a last resort to try and cover himself. His cheeks were pink as he glanced away and bit his lip, unable to look at Hanamaki. To Hanamaki, he looked rather cute and _vulnerable_ , the headband he wore on his head being a nice touch. He made sure to give Oikawa a pat on the shoulder later.

"Stop staring..." Iwaizumi pouted, fidgeting under Hanamaki's intense gaze.

"Kinda hard not to," Hanamaki blurted out, immediately clamping his mouth shut in embarrassment.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened, his blush deepening. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not," Hanamaki reassured, swallowing nervously, "err, uh, so what was it you needed help with?"

"Right..." Iwaizumi gripped the front of his skirt tightly as he shrank away in embarrassment, his knees pressing further against each other. "It's the...garters..."

Hanamaki's mouth fell open into a silent ' _oh_ ' as his throat suddenly felt very dry. His gaze slowly moved down to Iwaizumi's legs and _shit_ , he really _does_ have the legs for it. He found himself speechless because Iwaizumi looked _good_ and he's positive he should not be thinking the dirty thoughts that suddenly ran through his mind.

"I know it's weird, but, I-I can't seem to clip them on and— uh, I mean, if you don't want- that's totally fine!" Iwaizumi continued in a frenzy, panicking at Hanamaki's silence.

Hanamaki shook his hands in front of him. "N-No! I'll help, don't worry."

Iwaizumi sighed in relief, relaxing a bit. He finally turned to Hanamaki, his eyes unsure. "So... How are we gonna do this?"

Hanamaki stood for a moment in thought, unable to tear his eyes away from Iwaizumi's legs. Eventually, he cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. "Here, I'll just..." Crouching down in front of Iwaizumi, Hanamaki carefully grabbed one of his legs and lifted it up. Iwaizumi immediately tugged his skirt down as it was accidentally pulled up by the movement. Oops.

"C-Careful!" Iwaizumi scolded, his face burning. Hanamaki was sure the blush was now going to be permanent on Iwaizumi's face.

"Sorry," Hanamaki apologized. "Keep your leg up like that, though."

Iwaizumi listened, holding his leg up as Hanamaki examined the garters. He grabbed one of the straps with his fingers, pulling it down as he tugged the stockings up with his other hand. With some difficulty, Hanamaki managed to clasp the two things together, letting go with a small _snap_. Iwaizumi yelped at small sting, glaring at Hanamaki. Hanamaki only smiled sheepishly as he continued, clasping two more straps to the stockings. He stopped once he reached the last one.

Iwaizumi noticed Hanamaki had stopped. "What is it?"

"The last one..." Hanamaki said. "It's under your leg. You're gonna have to lift your leg up higher. I know your skirt's going to go up, but..."

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth together at his misfortune. "A-Alright..."

Covering his face with one hand, Iwaizumi slowly raised his leg higher, his skirt lifting and revealing more of his skin, inch by inch. Hanamaki couldn't tear his eyes away, the sight making his mouth water. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Pervert_.

 _Calm down, calm down, calm down_.

It was hard to. Especially when Iwaizumi was in front of him, practically exposing himself to him. He forced his eyes to focus on the task at hand and not wander off elsewhere. Up a skirt, to be exact. Fumbling a bit, Hanamaki clasped the garters to Iwaizumi's stockings. When Hanamaki pulled back, Iwaizumi immediately lowered his leg and placed his hands on his lap, face still red.

"Alright," Hanamaki nodded, "other leg."

Iwaizumi sighed in obvious displeasure, but lifted his leg up regardless. This time, Hanamaki clasped three of the straps onto the stockings with ease, but the last one proved to be more difficult.

"Lift your leg higher, I can't get a good grip like this," Hanamaki said, softly squeezing his thigh and glancing up at Iwaizumi, who was staring back down at him with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Hanamaki mentally cursed because the faces Iwaizumi made were making things hard for him. In more ways than one. Fuck.

 _Curse teenage hormones_.

"D-Don't do that," Iwaizumi mumbled.

Hanamaki stared at Iwaizumi in confusion. "Do what?"

Iwaizumi glanced to the side without a word. Hanamaki felt puzzled. He sat in thought for a moment before realization hit him like one of Oikawa's missed serves (which hurt quite a bit, if he's honest).

" _Oh_ ," Hanamaki stared at the hand that was still placed on Iwaizumi's thigh, "you mean... _this?_ " He emphasized his last word by squeezing Iwaizumi's thigh again with a little more force. _Bad idea_.

Iwaizumi was quick to react, a small noise escaping his lips as he reflexively squeezed his legs together. Unfortunately (or quite the opposite, if we're being perverts here), Hanamaki's head got caught between Iwaizumi's legs, which unintentionally wrapped around Hanamaki's neck. The action made Hanamaki topple forward where he was met with, _well_ , quite the up-skirt view. Or would it be considered an inside-skirt view? Hanamaki's head _was_ basically buried inside Iwaizumi's skirt. Anyways, that wasn't necessarily important because right now Hanamaki and Iwaizumi were in a mess, their positions _very_ compromising. They didn't even have time to react as Matsukawa suddenly barged in.

"Hey guys, are you almost done because Oikawa is asking—" Matsukawa immediately stopped dead in his tracks as he was met with quite the sight.

Iwaizumi looked like a deer in the headlights as his legs were still wrapped around Hanamaki's neck, the latter having his face buried inside his skirt. Not to mention, Hanamaki still had a firm hold Iwaizumi's thigh. It was only natural to get the wrong idea.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Matsukawa deadpanned, staring at his two friends who suddenly seemed very _friendly_. Without another word, Matsukawa turned to leave.

Finally, Iwaizumi came back to his senses, unwrapping his legs and sending Hanamaki flying. "W-Wait! Matsukawa— it's not what it looks like!" He called after his teammate, but it was already too late, for he had left the bathroom.

Hanamaki groaned in pain as he lifted himself from the floor. "Don't just kick me like that."

Iwaizumi tugged down his skirt as much as possible as he squeezed his legs shut, glaring at Hanamaki. "Don't just put your head up my skirt. Pervert," he retorted.

"That was not my fault! You were the one practically holding my neck in a chokehold with your thighs," Hanamaki defended himself.

Iwaizumi stiffened, but then sighed, "You're right, sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just my legs are sensitive, so when you squeezed my leg, I guess I just... I don't know."

"It's alright, it was sorta my fault, too. I was just trying to mess with you," Hanamaki explained. He paused awkwardly. "So, want me to get that last strap?"

Iwaizumi nodded, slowly lifting his leg as Hanamaki returned to his position. This time Hanamaki clasps it with ease as he pulls away with a look of pride.

"Is that it?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yep," Hanamaki nodded as he stood up, "you're good to go."

"Finally," Iwaizumi's sighed, standing up. Forgetting he was wearing heels, Iwaizumi stumbles forward, landing face first into Hanamaki's chest. Fortunately, Hanamaki was quick to react, his arms hooking under Iwaizumi's shoulders.

"Woah, there. Careful," Hanamaki said as he helped Iwaizumi stand up straight. The heels aren't that tall, but it was still enough to make Iwaizumi unsteady. It helped Iwaizumi close the gap between their heights, too, now being only a centimeter or two shorter than Hanamaki.

"Sorry, I'm no expert at wearing heels," Iwaizumi huffed out as he lifted a leg behind him and looked back to examine the heel. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this."

Hanamaki let out a small laugh. "It's so weird making eye contact with you without having to look down."

Iwaizumi glared at Hanamaki. "I swear, once I get used to walking in this shit, I won't be afraid to hit you."

"Joking, joking!" Hanamaki raised his hands in defense.

Iwaizumi sighed. "Whatever. Move, I'm gonna try to walk."

Hanamaki moved to the side as Iwaizumi took an experimental step. It was slow and kind of clumsy, his ankle almost twisting uncomfortably. The next step was a little better as he adjusted to feeling of heels. After a while, Iwaizumi mastered the art of walking in heels as he practically _strutted_ around the bathroom before turning back to Hanamaki. "So, what do you think?"

Hanamaki stood there dumbfounded, his mouth slightly gaping as he watched Iwaizumi. No guy should be allowed to look that _incredible_ in a maid uniform. Yet, here was Iwaizumi, breaking all the rules with his perfectly toned legs, strutting about in a short skirt and heels. Hanamaki was speechless. "U-Um, uh..."

Iwaizumi tilted his head innocently at Hanamaki. "What is it?"

Hanamaki glanced to the side with a flustered look. "I-It's nothing. You sure know how to walk in heels."

"Really?" Iwaizumi seemed to brighten at that, twirling a bit. "It's actually kinda fun, you know? Don't tell Shittykawa that."

"Don't worry, I won't," Hanamaki assured. "Should we get going then?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi nodded, taking one last look in the mirror, "I don't know how I feel about this, though... The skirt is awfully short."

Hanamaki looked down at Iwaizumi's skirt. He was right, the skirt _was_ short, barely reaching his thumbs in length. Hanamaki quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to look too long. "I think you're fine as long as you don't bend over."

Iwaizumi tugged at his skirt insecurely and took a deep breath. "O-Okay. Let's go."

-

"Mattsun! Did you find Makki and Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked as soon as he saw Matsukawa enter the room.

"Yeah... About that—"

"—We're right here!" Hanamaki immediately interrupted as he barged in, not wanting Matsukawa to say too much. He glared at his friend with warning in his eyes. Everyone turned to Hanamaki in confusion, Iwaizumi hiding behind him.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed happily, running over to him. "Let me see!"

"G-Get away from me, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi shrunk behind Hanamaki in an attempt to stop Oikawa, but failed miserably as Oikawa shoved Hanamaki to the side.

Oikawa froze as his eyes landed on Iwaizumi's body, his heart pounding. "H-Holy fuck, Iwa-chan..."

Iwaizumi fidgeted under Oikawa's intense stare, his hands moving to grip the front of his skirt as a new habit of his as his face turned red. The rest of the team were as equally amazed as Oikawa as they stared at their vice captain.

Oikawa shook his head as he regained his senses. "Iwa-chan! You look perfect!" He smiled proudly as he pulled in Iwaizumi for a hug.

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa off him in embarrassment. "Shut up! I hate you for making me do this."

Oikawa pouted. "Aw, but you look so good. You should be more grateful."

"Grateful my ass!" Iwaizumi fumed.

"Yeah, I'm grateful for that ass, too..." Matsukawa murmured to Hanamaki, who nodded in agreement.

It wasn't left unheard by Iwaizumi as he turned to the them. "W-What do you even mean?!"

"I think he is complimenting your ass, Iwaizumi-san," Kunimi explained.

Iwaizumi turned to the first year with wide eyes. "Kunimi?!"

Kunimi only shrugged, as if he were only stating the obvious. Kindaichi was next to speak up. "I-I think you look good, Iwaizumi-san!"

"O-Oh, um, thanks..." Iwaizumi nodded to Kindaichi, making the first year blush.

"Okay~!" Oikawa clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention. "I know you're all ogling Iwa-chan's ass, but we should really get to work! Now, shall we begin?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as everyone else nodded. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

-

As the first few customers showed up, Oikawa charismatically greeted them and ushered them over to their seats. Naturally, the girls swooned over him, squealing amongst themselves at the sight of Oikawa in a butler uniform. It pissed Iwaizumi off as he watched with his arms crossed, standing rather intimidatingly for someone in a maid uniform. After seating a few more fangirls and kindly excusing himself, Oikawa headed over to Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan! You can't be looking like a grumpy caveman! I know it's hard for you, but at least _try_ to be cute!" Oikawa complained.

Iwaizumi is sure he felt a vein pop in his forehead as he scowled. "Shut up, Trashykawa! I can't believe you're making me do this. I'm definitely gonna get you back."

Oikawa laughed nervously at the threat, his hand waving dismissively. "Come on, Iwa-chan. How about you start off at table eleven?"

Iwaizumi grunted as Oikawa gently pushed him towards a table with two guys. "Fine..."

He took a deep breath as he walked towards the table, holding his clipboard tight to his chest. His heart dropped as he arrived to the table. They were people from his class, much to his dismay.

"Iwaizumi-kun? Is that you?" One of the guys spoke up as he recognized Iwaizumi's face.

"Uh, yes..." Iwaizumi said with a nervous laugh.

"Wow," the other guy laughed, "I never thought I'd live to see the day that you wore a skirt."

"Me neither..." Iwaizumi muttered under his breath before forcing a smile. "May I take your order?"

"Wait, wait," the first guy said as he fumbled for his phone, "I need to take a picture of this!"

Iwaizumi immediately froze, his eyes wide. "What? No, don't take a picture!"

"Yeah, I need a picture, too!" The other guy laughed, ignoring Iwaizumi's protests.

The pencil in Iwaizumi's hand snapped as he grinned sarcastically. "If you could please refrain from taking a picture, that would be great—"

 _Click_.

Iwaizumi jumped at the sound as his eyes landed on the phone that flashed at his face. "No! Delete that!"

"Aww, come on, pose for us~"

"You look cute! How about you twirl for us in that pretty little skirt?"

"Smile for the camera!"

"You should—"

_THUD!_

Everyone in the room immediately turned to the loud sound, the commotion catching their attention. Iwaizumi had snapped, slamming down his clipboard on the table as he bent down and grabbed one of the guys by the collar. The poor victim looked terrified.

Iwaizumi gave a chilling, fake smile as he said in a deceivingly sweet voice, "I suggest you delete those pictures before I break your phone."

The guy immediately nodded his head as Iwaizumi let go of his shirt and straightened up. Yahaba noticed the commotion and ran over in a frenzy. "Iwaizumi-san! Please don't threaten the customers!"

Iwaizumi sighed as Yahaba pulled him back. "They're all yours," he said before leaving.

Iwaizumi walked into the kitchen where he was met with Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Oikawa, who were all cooking different orders. Oikawa was the first to look up from his food, a smile on his face. "How was your first order, Iwa-chan?"

"I need a new pencil," Iwaizumi responded with a bored expression.

Oikawa gaped at Iwaizumi while Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered in the background. "What did you do?!"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Some guys from my class took pictures when I told them not to."

Oikawa crossed his arms and gave Iwaizumi a stern look. "And..?"

"...And I may or may not have threatened one of them?" Iwaizumi finished with a sheepish smile.

"Oh my god," Oikawa threw his hands up in exasperation while Hanamaki and Matsukawa burst into laughter.

"I'm impressed," Hanamaki said, giving Iwaizumi a thumbs up.

Iwaizumi bit his lip and smiled, holding back his own laughter. "Thanks. Now can I get a new pencil?"

"I _guess_ you can use mine," Oikawa said, disappointment in his voice.

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa headed to one of the counters where he had a few papers and other things spread out, including his pencil. He then noticed that one of the dish towels was on the floor, right in Oikawa's path, and Oikawa was completely oblivious to it. He reached out in an attempt to stop him.

"Oikawa, wait, don't slip on the—"

 _Too late_. Oikawa stepped on the towel, his foot slipping as he lost balance. It looked almost comical as he dramatically flew backwards, his feet flying up into the air as he landed harshly on his back. It didn't take long for Hanamaki and Matsukawa to be reduced into tears of laughter. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he walked over to where Oikawa had fallen, stopping and practically looming over him. He lightly nudged Oikawa's cheek with his heel.

"Have a nice fall?" Iwaizumi asked with a smirk.

" _Amazing_ ," Oikawa replied sarcastically, groaning in pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

Iwaizumi continued to poke Oikawa's cheek with his heel. "Oi, get up already."

Oikawa blinked a few times as he recovered from his daze. He still lay on his back as he processed everything, and before he knew it, realization hit him. Iwaizumi was _looming_ over him. _Not a smart idea_.

Oikawa smirked, but his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Such a pretty view down here~"

Iwaizumi tilted his head in confusion. "Ha? What are you even—?" Then his eyes widened, his face turning redder than ever. He gritted his teeth and glared down at Oikawa before kicking him in the face. "P- _Pervert!_ "

Oikawa yelped in pain as Iwaizumi stormed away, holding down his skirt. He couldn't believe he had just given Oikawa an up-skirt view. That makes two people in one day. Iwaizumi's heels clicked with each step as he stomped away. He was impressively good at walking, or rather, _stomping_ in heels.

Even as he holds his skirt down, it still manages to flow up, revealing a dangerous amount of leg and, _oh my god_ , that's quite possibly the curve of his ass that's peeking out.

Oikawa isn't so sure if his nosebleed is from the kick anymore.

"Wait, don't you still need a pencil?" Hanamaki called after Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi shook his head. "I'll just memorize the orders," he said before the door slammed behind him.

Oikawa stood up, wincing at the throbbing on his face. Hanamaki crossed his arms across his chest as he watched Oikawa wobble over to them. "Well, well, if it isn't the pervert."

"You're not any better," Matsukawa scoffed.

Hanamaki whipped his head towards Matsukawa. "S-Shut up! That was different!"

Oikawa raised his eyebrow. "What is he talking about?"

"I-It's nothing!" Hanamaki waved his hands frantically in front of him. "Shouldn't we get back to making food?"

Oikawa swore to himself as he remembered his chicken was on the stove still, immediately scurrying over. Matsukawa and Hanamaki returned their attention to their food as well, making sure to fill the orders they still had.

They all stood their in silence as they cooked. Oikawa was the one who broke the silence.

"It _was_ a nice view..." Oikawa admitted softly.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa rolled their eyes, simultaneously groaning in disappointment.

"Well," Oikawa said as he set his cooked food on a plate, "I'm gonna go give this order to Watari and check up on everyone." And with that, he left through the kitchen door.

-

After about an hour, Matsukawa was alone in the kitchen chopping vegetables when suddenly Oikawa barged in. "Mattsun!"

Matsukawa looked up from what he was doing. "Hm? How's everyone doing?"

Oikawa grabbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, Kindaichi is kind of a mess. He keeps stuttering over his words, but I can't blame him. I mean, he seems really embarrassed about being in the maid uniform. Am I a bad captain for making him do this?"

Matsukawa shrugged. "Sorta."

Oikawa sighed as he continued, "Kunimi is too disinterested and bored. Some people are saying we should fix the customer service because of that. Yahaba is doing pretty fine, actually, as expected from our future captain. Watari is too bald for everyone's tastes."

"Hey, I heard that!" Watari shouted as he gave Oikawa an offended look, having entered and heard the last part. He then walked out, taking another order with a frown on his face.

"Oops." Oikawa smiled sheepishly at being heard. "Anyways, Kyouken-chan is glaring too much and scaring the customers. But, that's not what I came in here to say!"

Matsukawa raised his eyebrows. "What is it, then?"

"Iwa-chan is the favorite right now!" Oikawa exclaimed in disbelief.

Matsukawa seemed a bit thrown off. "And that's bad because...?"

Hanamaki walked in at that moment, immediately noticing the distress Oikawa was in. "What's wrong?"

"All the guys keep asking for Iwa-chan." Oikawa pouted.

Hanamaki shrugged. "Can you blame them?"

Oikawa groaned in annoyance. "They're being perverts! Only we can do that!"

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"It's sort of your fault," Matsukawa butted in, "you're the one who gave him that damn short skirt."

"Not to mention, stockings and heels," Hanamaki added.

"Yeah, and were the garters necessary?" Matsukawa asked. "I think you're a masochist, Oikawa. You just wanted to torture yourself by making him wear that."

"It's torturing me, too," Hanamaki admitted with a frown as he watched Iwaizumi walk by through the little window on the door.

Oikawa's gaze followed Hanamaki's and he let out a long sigh, "You guys are no help."

"You didn't ask for help," Matsukawa pointed out, placing an order in front of Oikawa, "now here, give this to Iwaizumi. Table five wants him."

Oikawa made a frustrated noise as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"He's really jealous, huh?" Hanamaki asked, elbowing Matsukawa.

"Definitely," Matsukawa agreed.

Oikawa held the order in his hands with anger as he searched for Iwaizumi. He was met with a rather angering sight as soon as he found him, his blood boiling as he watched the scene unfold.

"Alright, here's your vegetable yakisoba. Enjoy your meal!" Iwaizumi smiled brightly as he bowed to one of the customers before turning to leave. Just as he was walking away, the customer stopped him.

"Oh, um, I dropped my napkin! Do you mind getting it for me?" The customer asked sheepishly, although it was clear to Oikawa that he had purposely dropped the napkin.

Oikawa gritted his teeth in anger as Iwaizumi nodded and turned to grab the napkin. He crouched down instead of bending over, but the customer still had the nerve to lean over and sneak a peek. Iwaizumi was oblivious as he turned back and handed him the napkin with a kind smile. It irked Oikawa to no end.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa immediately called him over.

Iwaizumi scurried over to Oikawa, effortlessly walking in his heels. He grabbed the order from Oikawa's hands. "Which table?"

"Table five," Oikawa said in a rather angry tone, making Iwaizumi flinch.

"Damn, what's up with you, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked in confusion.

Oikawa shook his head and forced a smile. "It's nothing. Can you meet me in the storage room after this order, though?"

Iwaizumi stared strangely at Oikawa. "Um... Sure?"

"Great!" Oikawa said before walking away without another word. Iwaizumi stood there, watching Oikawa with a confused look before deciding to head over and serve the next order.

-

"Oikawa..?" Iwaizumi called out as he opened the door to the storage room. It was sort of empty, the only things filling the room were a few kitchen supplies and ingredients here and there. Iwaizumi hummed to himself as he walked around and examined the place. It wasn't very big, maybe fitting five people at the most.

"What are you doing here?"

Iwaizumi jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice behind him, almost dropping a jar he held in his hand as he whipped around. "Fuck— you scared the shit out of me, Hanamaki!"

Hanamaki lifted his hands in defense. "Sorry, I just saw the door open and decided to check who came in here. So, why are you here? We already have everything we need in the kitchen."

Iwaizumi sighed. "Shittykawa told me to meet him in here, but he didn't even show up."

"Oh," Hanamaki said, but then he added in a whisper, " _that cheeky bastard._ "

"Hm?" Iwaizumi tilted his head in confusion.

Hanamaki shook his head. "Nothing. How about I wait in here with you? Oikawa had to tend to some important matters, so he might be awhile."

"Really? Shouldn't I just go back to work and come back later then?" Iwaizumi asked, making a move to leave.

Hanamaki stopped him by the wrist. "Woah, hey. What's the rush? You know you can take a break if you want."

Iwaizumi frowned at the hand holding his wrist. "I don't know... I don't mind going—"

Iwaizumi was cut off when he was suddenly pulled forward by the wrist, his eyes widening when he felt Hanamaki's lips on his. He remained frozen where he stood as Hanamaki's lips moved against his, his own being unresponsive. After a moment, Hanamaki pulled away, his own eyes equally wide.

" _Shit_ , sorry, it's just- the skirt, and you looked so- _fuck_ , I'm really sorry," Hanamaki fumbled out as he backed away, a hand threading through his hair.

Iwaizumi moved his fingers to his lips, where Hanamaki had just kissed him, softly grazing over them while his face reddened. He pulled his hand away when he noticed Hanamaki was still freaking out over the incident. "H-Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it," he reassured.

Hanamaki stopped apologizing as he stared at Iwaizumi. "Really..?"

Iwaizumi nodded, his face still pink.

Hanamaki bit his lip, before gathering the courage to ask, "Then... Can I do it again?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened in surprise as he stuttered, "U-Um, c-can you... _What?_ "

"Kiss you. Can I kiss you again?" Hanamaki asked more firmly, his eyes staring expectantly at Iwaizumi.

"O-Oh," Iwaizumi breathed out. "U-Um..."

Hanamaki watched the conflicted look Iwaizumi held as he became flustered, unsure of what to say. He approached Iwaizumi slowly, noticing the way Iwaizumi stiffened. In an attempt to relax him, Hanamaki lifted a hand up to Iwaizumi's cheek, gently caressing it as he stepped closer, their faces only centimeters away. Iwaizumi visibly swallowed, his lips subconsciously parting as Hanamaki brushed a thumb over his bottom lip. Finally, Hanamaki asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "Can I?"

Iwaizumi felt his mouth go dry as his eyes flickered down to Hanamaki's lips and back up to his eyes. The look in Hanamaki's eyes sent a shiver down his spine. "O-Okay..."

Now having received permission, Hanamaki didn't hesitate to close the gap between them. The kiss was soft at first, allowing Iwaizumi a chance to adjust. Iwaizumi's movements were unsure at first, his lips clumsily moving on Hanamaki's as his hands dangled at his sides stiffly. Hanamaki seemed to notice as he pressed forward to deepen the kiss, his hands moving down to grab Iwaizumi's and guiding them up so that they wrapped around his neck. The position helped Iwaizumi relax, their bodies pressing closer together as Hanamaki grabbed him by the waist. A soft gasp left Iwaizumi's lips as their bodies pressed together, allowing Hanamaki to slip his tongue inside. Iwaizumi lets out a small moan at the hot feeling, his arms wrapping tighter around Hanamaki as the kiss became more heated.

Hanamaki groaned appreciatively at the noises Iwaizumi made, pulling back and ignoring Iwaizumi's small protest as he placed his lips on his jawline, sucking and kissing down to his neck. Iwaizumi shivers at the touch, his breaths coming out shaky. Hanamaki lets his hands wander as he placed hot kisses on Iwaizumi's neck, his hands reaching down to his thighs before slowly sliding up.

"A-Ahh! What are you- _haa_ —" Iwaizumi gasped out as he felt Hanamaki squeeze his ass.

Hanamaki smirks at the sound, his hands squeezing again as he bit down softly on Iwaizumi's collarbone, earning a low moan. Hanamaki continues his ministrations, enjoying every single reaction he receives. Eventually, Iwaizumi pulls away, panting as he stared at Hanamaki with wide eyes.

"We can't be doing this," Iwaizumi said, flustered. He hadn't even realized that he had taken a few steps back, the back of his knees pressed against the edge of a wooden table.

Hanamaki pulled his hands out from under Iwaizumi's skirt, placing onto his waist again. "Why not?" He asked, slowly pushing Iwaizumi back until he was sat down on the table.

Iwaizumi unwrapped his arms from Hanamaki's shoulders, instead tugging down his skirt as Hanamaki nudged his legs open with a knee. 

"B-Because!" Iwaizumi spluttered as Hanamaki grabbed his thighs, spreading his legs further as he placed himself in between his legs. His face red, Iwaizumi continued, "Oikawa can walk in at any moment!"

"Stop covering yourself," Hanamaki ordered, ignoring Iwaizumi's protests.

Iwaizumi shook his head, his grip tightening on the front of his skirt. "N-No!"

Suddenly, Iwaizumi's air is knocked out of his lungs when his back is slammed against the table, a gasp leaving his lips once Hanamaki leans down to loom over him. His cheeks flush red as he watches Hanamaki push his left leg up, his lips moving to place a kiss on his knee.

"You know, your legs look great in these," Hanamaki hums against his knee, his hand sliding up and down Iwaizumi's thigh, "I give Oikawa kudos for that."

Iwaizumi fidgets a bit, his hands still attempting to keep his skirt from lifting up, but failing since his legs were currently up in the air. Hanamaki slowly kisses down Iwaizumi's leg, making his breath hitch as he slowly reached lower and lower until he was level with Iwaizumi's skirt. Iwaizumi bites his lip as Hanamaki hooks his legs over his shoulders.

Hanamaki softly bites down on Iwaizumi's inner thigh, making him moan. "Can I?" He asks, his voice rough.

A switch flips inside Iwaizumi, and he suddenly feels as though he were overheating, his ankles crossing behind Hanamaki's back as he slowly pulls away his hands from his skirt and whispers a needy, " _Please_."

Hanamaki smirks as he pushes Iwaizumi's skirt up, but then he freezes. "Are you wearing... _Panties?_ "

Iwaizumi lifted his hands to his face in embarrassment as he groaned, "It was included with the shit Assikawa gave me..."

Hanamaki laughed breathlessly. "That's _hot_ ," he says appreciatively as he moves in to mouth Iwaizumi through the soft material.

"A-Ahh!" Iwaizumi moans in surprise, his heels dig into Hanamaki's back, but Hanamaki can't bring himself to care as he continues to kiss and suck Iwaizumi through the skimpy lingerie, relishing the sounds he makes.

After a moment of teasing, Hanamaki peels back the black lace panties, releasing Iwaizumi's painfully hard erection. Iwaizumi shivers as the cold air hits his erection, biting back a moan. Greedy hands roam up and down Iwaizumi's thighs as Hanamaki lowers his mouth down to the tip, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Iwaizumi's hands fly down to Hanamaki's hair as he throws his head back in a silent moan. Hanamaki is sucking and kissing all over his member and Iwaizumi finds himself glad that he had allowed Hanamaki to touch him, to make him feel good.

Fingers thread in Hanamaki's hair as he expertly bobs his head up and down Iwaizumi's cock, pulling more and more noises from him. Iwaizumi's legs wrapped tighter around Hanamaki's neck as he pulled him closer, his breathing coming in short, shallow gasps. 

"I-I'm close," Iwaizumi moans, his eyes screwing shut.

Hanamaki pulls off, earning a small whine, before unwrapping Iwaizumi's legs from his neck and moving up to kiss him fervently. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Hanamaki's neck and gladly kisses back, surprising Hanamaki by eagerly licking his bottom lip, asking for permission. Hanamaki is quick to oblige, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to slide feverishly against each other, the air around them becoming stuffy and hot as they panted against each other's lips. As much as he didn't want to, Hanamaki is the first to pull away, their lips making an obscene smacking noise as a line of saliva connected their lips.

Hanamaki has to bite back a groan as he admires Iwaizumi, the way his lips were swollen and red from all the kissing, his cheeks flushed as a nice touch. He places three fingers on Iwaizumi's bottom lip.

"Suck," Hanamaki orders and Iwaizumi finds himself eagerly complying, sucking each finger generously.

This time Hanamaki can't hold back his groan as Iwaizumi's hot mouth wraps around his fingers, sucking and licking each finger individually. He can't help but think about how great his mouth would feel wrapped around _somewhere else_. 

That would have to wait for another day. 

Once he felt his fingers were coated enough, he removed them from Iwaizumi's lips and trailed them down to his entrance. Circling his finger around experimentally, Hanamaki relishes the way Iwaizumi clenches in anticipation before slowly pushing a finger inside. Iwaizumi gasps as he immediately tightens up at the foreign feeling, his fingers digging into Hanamaki's shoulders.

"I-It hurts," Iwaizumi says, biting his lip.

Hanamaki kisses him reassuringly. "It'll feel better soon."

He pushes his finger in all the way to the knuckle before pulling out and pushing back in again. He presses around inside, searching for Iwaizumi's sweet spot. It doesn't take long to find, the way Iwaizumi suddenly throws his head back proving that he found it. Smirking, Hanamaki curls his finger and strokes that spot, pulling high pitched moans from Iwaizumi. He adds a second finger, slowly stretching and scissoring him open. Iwaizumi writhes under him, gasping and panting.

A third finger is added and Iwaizumi slightly winces, the stretch burning him more than he imagined it would. Hanamaki notices the slight discomfort, moving down to kiss Iwaizumi feverishly in an attempt to help him relax. It helps, Iwaizumi whimpering into Hanamaki's mouth as he hits that spot again.

"I think you're ready." Hanamaki smirks, pulling out his fingers with a lewd, wet sound. Iwaizumi whines at the loss of fingers. Hanamaki shakes his head. "So impatient."

"Shut up and put it in me already." Iwaizumi glares at Hanamaki, surprising him.

Iwaizumi wasn't an idiot, he knew what came next, and boy, was he ready for it. He had never done anything like this before, but he couldn't help the slight anticipation he felt at the thought. Hanamaki's fingers actually felt amazing, he couldn't even imagine what his cock felt like.

Hanamaki grinned wildly. "Don't worry, _I will_."

He pulled back so he could shrug off his suit jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt before moving down to unbuckle his pants. Before long, Hanamaki had pulled his cock out and lined himself up against Iwaizumi, the tip teasing his entrance. Iwaizumi let out a noise of frustration, already growing more impatient.

"Stop teas— _ahh!_ "

Iwaizumi's jaw drops open, his back arching as he feels Hanamaki fill him up completely. The stretch burns, but it also _feels good_ , pulling a loud cry from him as tears rim the corners of his eyes. Hanamaki grits his teeth, his fingers gripping Iwaizumi's thighs tightly and possibly leaving bruises as he tries to hold himself back.

" _Fuck_ , you're so tight," Hanamaki curses, to which Iwaizumi only whimpers as he tries to adjust to his size.

When he feels ready, Iwaizumi pants out, "Move."

And Hanamaki does, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in, making Iwaizumi cry out in pleasure. Hanamaki groans, not wasting any time as he thrusts into the tight heat, deeming Iwaizumi into a moaning mess. His legs wrap around Hanamaki's waist, red heels contrasting against Hanamaki's black vest. 

"Fuck, Hanamaki, right there..." Iwaizumi moans with his head thrown back, his hips eagerly meeting each thrust.

"Iwaizumi," Hanamaki groans, sending shivers down Iwaizumi's spine, "you look so good right now. Being fucked by me while wearing this cute little skirt and these tights."

Iwaizumi feels a heat in the pit of his stomach, slowly spreading to his chest and whole body as Hanamaki manages to hit that spot with each thrust. He can't recognize his own voice anymore as he chants Hanamaki's name over and over again, his voice hitting pitches he never thought he could. Their movements are frantic, Iwaizumi getting driven closer and closer to the edge. The table underneath them shakes violently with each movement, occasionally hitting the wall at particularly hard thrusts.

"H-Hana— _ahh_ —maki!" Iwaizumi lets out one last, loud cry as he comes and paints his skirt, his knuckles turning white as he gripped Hanamaki tightly through his high.

Hanamaki thrusts a few more times before stilling with a low groan, " _Iwaizumi_."

They stay like that for a moment, panting and catching their breaths with Hanamaki hovering over Iwaizumi when suddenly-

"You ruined your skirt, Iwa-chan!"

The familiar voice makes them jump out of their skin, their heads whipping around to be met with none other than Oikawa. Oikawa stood there with this smug look that Iwaizumi wants to wipe off, his own face turning red at being caught in such a compromising position.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Shittykawa?!" Iwaizumi asks in frustration, pushing himself up on his elbows, but hissing as the position made Hanamaki shift inside him.

Oikawa tilted his head innocently. "I thought I was the one who told you to meet me here."

Iwaizumi silently cursed to himself, because Oikawa was right. Meanwhile, Hanamaki seemed unaffected, sharing an equally smug look as he asks, "Enjoy the show?"

Oikawa placed his hands on his hips as he tilted his chin up challengingly. "Not bad, but could've been better."

"Oh?" Hanamaki raises his eyebrows. "How so?"

Iwaizumi watches in confusion as Oikawa wordlessly approaches them, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Move over," he orders, and Hanamaki listens, pulling out of Iwaizumi with an obscene, wet sound.

Iwaizumi winces, biting back a moan as he suddenly feels dripping wet and exposed. This should not be turning him on, but it is, and Iwaizumi hates it. Iwaizumi eyes Oikawa carefully as he removes his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves, mimicking Hanamaki's attire. In the next moment, he was between Iwaizumi's legs, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Let's see here," Oikawa hums, smirking as a finger moves down to collect all the dripping come from his entrance before pushing it inside, making Iwaizumi gasp, "you're so dirty, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa's finger pushes in deep, spreading the come as if it were lubrication before adding two more fingers. Iwaizumi is biting his lip harshly, not wanting to give Oikawa the satisfaction of hearing his pleasured cries yet.

No, he didn't want to give him that power, not after he was acting so smugly.

Oikawa notices, though, as he laughs low in his throat, "So mean, Iwa-chan. Why don't you want me to hear you?"

Iwaizumi turns his head away stubbornly, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth as Oikawa strokes over his prostate painfully slow. Oikawa frowns as he grabs Iwaizumi by the chin, forcing him to face him as a thumb tugs at Iwaizumi's bottom lip. "That's not good."

"S-St—" Iwaizumi began, but cut off with a gasp as Oikawa thrust his fingers harshly.

"Hm? What is it, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, feigning innocence as he twisted his fingers inside him.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, tugging Oikawa down by his tie so that their faces were level. "Stop acting so smug! It pisses me off!"

Oikawa's eyes widened before he gave a tight smile. "You're ruining the mood, Iwa-chan."

"What mood?! There never—"

Before Iwaizumi could finish, Oikawa's lips were on his. Iwaizumi froze, not at the fact that he was being kissed, but rather at the fact that he was being kissed by his _childhood best friend_ , and _much more than that_. It took a moment for him to respond to the kiss, his mouth tentatively moving against Oikawa's. The kiss was messy, their lips becoming more hungry by the second, their breaths and pants intermingling.

"After all these years, they finally kiss," Hanamaki narrated, making the other two pull away from their heated make out session. Iwaizumi had forgotten he was still there, his cheeks dusting pink at the thought of being watched.

His embarrassment was short lived as Oikawa pulls his fingers out, making him whine at the loss.

"I gotta say," Oikawa smirked as he moved back to admire Iwaizumi, "this whole maid outfit thing was a good idea."

Hanamaki joined Oikawa, standing next to him. "Definitely."

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, growing impatient as the other two didn't make a move to do anything. He propped himself up on his elbows, his legs subconsciously closing together at their intense stares. "So, are you guys just gonna stand there like a bunch of idiots or actually do something? Because I _will_ leave," he threatened, although he didn't want to actually leave.

A devilish grin spread across Oikawa's face, and if it weren't for how turned on Iwaizumi was, he would've gladly kicked that look off his face. Hanamaki, meanwhile, was licking his lips, watching Iwaizumi with this stare that has him fidgeting from where he lay.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Oikawa asked, his grin still wide on his face as he approached Iwaizumi again. Hanamaki follows close behind him, a glint in his eyes.

With a hand on Iwaizumi's knee, Oikawa slowly coaxed his legs open again. Iwaizumi bit his lip, his heart racing at the thought of being exposed, yet he was willing. His eyes screw shut as he feels fingers at his entrance again, but this time he notices that there's two different hands, his eyes fluttering open to reveal Oikawa and Hanamaki, smirking down at him as they worked him open.

Two fingers from Oikawa, one from Hanamaki, together they moved, taunting his entrance, watching how his face contorts in pleasure. Iwaizumi's lips part as he intakes a shaky breath, his head tipping back as Oikawa pushes a tad more pressure against his prostate. His senses are heightened, and Iwaizumi can actually individually feel each finger inside him, being able to decipher which finger was whose as they clashed together in his insides.

Oikawa's fingers were longer, and have Iwaizumi gasping as he scissors him open. Hanamaki's was more lithe, hooking and unhooking inside Iwaizumi as he pulled more noises from him. Iwaizumi claws at the table, his heels digging into the wooden material and chipping away at it.

There's a slight scratchy undertone lacing Oikawa's voice as he asks, "Think you can handle two, Iwa-chan?"

Hanamaki's and Iwaizumi's eyes both widen in surprise, Iwaizumi gaping as he stutters, "T-Two? Are you fucking crazy?"

"You don't think it's too much?" Hanamaki asks in concern.

Oikawa shakes his head, curling his fingers against Iwaizumi's sweet spot and earning a whine. "We'll take it slow. Besides, Iwa-chan isn't a quitter," he teases, adding another finger. "So, how about it?"

Iwaizumi swallows nervously, his throat suddenly dry. He can't think straight as Hanamaki and Oikawa continue to pleasure him, their fingers hitting every spot that has him seeing stars. "F-Fine," he manages to consent before adding, " _but_ , we stop if I say so, okay?"

"Okay," Oikawa agrees, removing his fingers from inside Iwaizumi and moving to settle down next to him on the table.

Hanamaki doesn't remove his finger, instead adding two more of his own, in hopes to prepare Iwaizumi thoroughly. An appreciative noise rumbles in Iwaizumi's throat as Hanamaki lowers his head to kiss him. Meanwhile, Oikawa unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock from his restraining clothes, sighing in relief as he gripped at the base. He spits in his hand, lubing up his cock as much as he could with generous strokes and tugs. A groan slips past his lips, and the sound makes Iwaizumi curiously look over as he still kissed Hanamaki.

Once Hanamaki pulled away and removed his fingers, Oikawa patted his lap. "Come here."

Iwaizumi listens, sitting up and scrambling over to Oikawa, slightly trembling as he still buzzes from the previous ministrations. As he reaches Oikawa, Iwaizumi swings his leg over him so that he's straddling him, a knee on either side of Oikawa's legs as he faced him. He's sitting on his thighs, face pink as he nervously tugged at the front of his skirt.

Oikawa smirks, hands wrapping around Iwaizumi's firm waist, soft material wrinkling under the grip of his fingertips. He hoists Iwaizumi up so that's he's hovering over the tip, and Iwaizumi moves his hands up to grab at Oikawa's shoulders, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. Reassuringly, Oikawa places a kiss on Iwaizumi's neck before asking, "Ready?"

Iwaizumi nods and his breath catches as Oikawa guides him down onto his cock. His grip tightened on Oikawa's shoulders, his body shaking helplessly as Oikawa buried into him to the hilt. Oikawa gives a testing thrust and Iwaizumi reflexively tenses up, clenching down hard around Oikawa. Oikawa lurches forward as he gasps at the tight heat.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight, relax," Oikawa huffs out.

"Easier said than done," Iwaizumi grits out, his eyebrows furrowing down as he breathed shakily.

Hanamaki pressed against Iwaizumi's back, tongue dragging along the shell of his ear before softly nibbling as he cooed, "Hey, it's okay, take your time."

Iwaizumi relaxed at that, shoulders rolling back as his head lolled to the side, granting Hanamaki access to kiss and suck down his neck. Oikawa takes it as a chance to move again, his hips pressing into Iwaizumi.

"A-Ahh!" Iwaizumi cries out as Oikawa begins to steadily moves inside him.

It doesn't take long for Iwaizumi to get into the rhythm, his thighs flexing as he moves back against Oikawa's thrusts with fervor, mouth open in pants and cries. Oikawa groans, sharply thrusting into Iwaizumi's head-spinning tightness. Noticing the way Iwaizumi shamelessly rutted back against him, Oikawa decided to stop his movements, watching with a smirk as Iwaizumi still bounced on him, moving on his own accord in order to fulfill his needs.

"Will you look at that?" Oikawa marvels and Hanamaki groans in approval as he watches Iwaizumi rock his body against Oikawa's, beautiful cries spilling from his lips.

Hanamaki begins to grow impatient as he strokes his own cock desperately, moaning, "I don't think I can hold back any longer."

Oikawa nods, his hands gripping tightly to stop Iwaizumi's movements. "Alright, Makki is going to enter you now."

Iwaizumi eagerly nods, his eyes pricking with tears of pleasure as he whines, "Hurry."

Carefully, Hanamaki lines himself up behind Iwaizumi before slowly pressing into him, stopping once his head was engulfed in the tight warmth. He stops pushing inside, allowing Iwaizumi to adjust. Iwaizumi's panting, his head burying into Oikawa's neck as he whimpers, "M-Move already."

Hanamaki complies, pressing deeper into Iwaizumi. It's a burning stretch, the sensation pulling soft cries from Iwaizumi as he's filled to the brim. He's conflicted because it's painful, but it's also _amazing_. Once Hanamaki was completely buried in Iwaizumi, they all groan in unison.

It felt _incredible_.

Iwaizumi's insides are burning hot, perfectly swallowing Oikawa's and Hanamaki's cocks, which were pressed slick against each other. They all stay like that for a moment, panting as they tried to compose themselves, pleasure swallowing them.

Iwaizumi lifts his head up, tear-filled eyes staring desperately at Oikawa as he whimpered, "P-Please..."

 _Oikawa breaks_.

He pulls completely out before harshly thrusting back in, the movement is sloppy, but has Iwaizumi letting out a broken sob as Hanamaki groans loudly at the friction. Hanamaki moves next, and they settle with a rhythm where Oikawa pulls out and Hanamaki pushes in and vice-versa. Iwaizumi doesn't hold back his sounds, cries and moans loud as Oikawa and Hanamaki thrust greedily into him. The tears freely spill, mixing with his sweat and dripping down onto Oikawa's shirt. He lets himself fall limp, allowing Oikawa and Hanamaki to take control and wreck his body with their quick, desperate movements. His mind was reduced to them, the sweltering feeling of their cocks messily slipping against each other inside him, his entrance wet and squelching obscenely loud.

"Fuck," Hanamaki curses, pressing his forehead against Iwaizumi's back, "you're so good for us, Iwaizumi."

Oikawa moans in agreement, "You're taking us so nicely, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi groans in response. His head spins, the sensations overwhelming him. He had never felt so _full_ , the way Hanamaki and Oikawa fucked him open was amazing. His skirt is ruffled up with their movements, sliding against Iwaizumi's weeping cock that was begging for release.

"F-Fuck!" Iwaizumi cries out as his sweet spot is slammed into repeatedly, making his cock leak with pre-cum.

A wide range of ungodly noises slip past his lips, his head thrown back and resting on Hanamaki's shoulder as they continued to thrust into him. Hanamaki hungrily bites at Iwaizumi's jawline, enjoying the way he writhed in their touch. Before long, they all neared their climax.

"I-I'm so close..." Iwaizumi warned, gasping harshly as their pace increased in speed.

Oikawa moved in for a sloppy kiss, murmuring against Iwaizumi's lips, "Let us hear you."

Iwaizumi's orgasm rips out of him with a loud cry, his back arching as he digs his nails roughly into Oikawa's shoulders. Hanamaki is the next to follow, spilling into Iwaizumi as he feels his walls clench down on him in release. Oikawa is the last to come, groaning as he feels Hanamaki's cum mix with his, making Iwaizumi's insides wet and slippery.

It's messy, their thrusts coming to a stop as they came down from their highs. They all pant as they regain their breaths.

"Shit, that was amazing," Hanamaki said breathlessly.

Oikawa nodded. "Iwa-chan was so lewd!"

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, too tired to punch him. "S-Shut up!"

Hanamaki pulled out, followed by Oikawa as Iwaizumi winces at the squelching sound, his hole dripping.

"Looks like we need to clean up," Hanamaki remarked with a smirk.

Iwaizumi stumbles off the table, his legs still slightly trembling from his overstimulation. He curses to himself as he feels Oikawa's and Hanamaki's mixed come drip down his leg, staining his black tights.

Oikawa pouted. "I kinda don't want to."

"We need to get back to work, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi said.

"I know, I know," Oikawa waved off.

With that, they proceeded to the bathroom, where they cleaned up to their best abilities.

-

When the three of them arrived to the kitchen, they were met with a disappointed look from Matsukawa.

"Hey, Matsukawa," Hanamaki greeted with a nervous laugh.

Matsukawa took a deep breath before unleashing his wrath.

"I was the only person in the kitchen. I had to fill so many orders _by myself_ , _and_ I had to deal with all the problems the first and second years' had, just so you guys could be a bunch of horny teenagers that can't control their hormones." Matsukawa placed his hands on his hips as he stared expectantly at the three culprits. He wasn't an idiot, their current states being a dead giveaway.

Iwaizumi immediately turned red as Oikawa failed to hold back his laugh. "Sorry, _mom_."

Matsukawa rolled his eyes as he placed a ladle in Oikawa's hands before walking away. "I'm taking a break."

Just as he walked past Iwaizumi, he bluntly slapped his ass, making the shorter man turn redder and jump in surprise.

"Consider that my reward for a job well done," Matsukawa smirked, looking proud of himself as he finally left out the door.

"Maybe we can let him join us next time," Hanamaki joked, snickering at Iwaizumi's expense.

Iwaizumi found himself staring at Matsukawa through the door window, his lips upturning into a small smile.

" _Yeah_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sadly, school is going to come up soon, so updates on my other stories may take awhile :( but, I hope you still stick around! Love you guys <3
> 
> check out my tumblr!:  
> http://king-iwaizumi.tumblr.com/


End file.
